A-
by Sierra Love's Kodiwolf321
Summary: After a year of Allison's disappearance. A strange message comes in the mail for Aria, she wonders if Allison wanted her to find something that caused her death but a strange character named A- decides to get in the picture and pull some strings collab flc with Kodiwolf321


chapter 1: A

The letter from: A-

The sun shined in Aria's eyes as she looked up in the sky thinking. "What's with the letter that I got in the mall yesterday?" Aria thought to herself. Cold wind had hit her skin causing goosebumps to form. "Aria are you alright?" Emily asked. Aria look over to her left and looked at Emily and nodded. "I can't believe she's really gone," Spencer said looking down at the coffin. Aria couldn''t the letter a secret any longer. "Guys i have something to show you," Aria said as she pulled out the letter from her purse.

Hanna then walked up behind them. "Show us what?" Hanna asked as walked up behind the girls. Aria hesitated once she saw Hanna. "Oh hi Hanna I... I... I didn't know you would be here in town," Aria said forcing a smile. Hanna smiled back at her, "Yeah I heard about Alison I just can't believe she's gone," Hanna said as she walked around the coffin studying the lifeless Alison. "So Aria what did you have to show us?" Hanna asked as she stopped and looked at the three girls from the other side of the coffin.

Aira looked at Spencer and Emily before taking the letter out of her purse. "This..." Aria simply said and showed Hanna. All four girls looked at the unknown letter with interest. "Is that what I think it is?" Spencer asked. Aria nodded as she just Staired at the envelope with just a letter on it with the color red. "A," said all of the girl. Aria put the envelope back in her purse and looked up at the girls. "We need to talk somewhere else just... um meet me at house," Aria stated.

All the girls nodded and decided to head over to Aria's house. Just as all the girls went into their cars new message was sent to them. All of their phone's went off in their purse, it was a text message thats only read. "Be careful where you talk Bitches. You never know whos watching A-" all the girls then shook their heads just as Aria started the car. About a hour later of driving home. They finally made to Aria's house. Before any of the girls got out of the car Aria spoke up.

"I don't know who the hell this A person is. But I think we need to find out," Aria said as she looked at the girls reaction. "Aria this could be some kind of game," Hanna said as she opened the car door. Aria sighed, "No I really think we need to find out and I know we all have been getting messages from A," Aria protested. The girls then looked at each other. "Okay fine but frist lets look at the letter," Spencer said. The group nodded, "Alright let's go," Aria said as she opened then door of her car and got out

.

The group of four then headed up to Aria's bedroom. Aria's parents decided to stay at the funeral a little bit longer and give Aria some time with her old girlfriends since they just found out their missing friend was now dead. "Alright so lets read shall we," Aria said as she pulled out the letter from her purse. Aria looked at the other girls before opening it. "Here goes nothing," Aria said as she ripped out the envelope.

All the girls looked at the letter once it was opened. "What does it say?" Hanna asked tryng to get a good look at the letter. Aria raised one eye brow and she read the letter, "Lights out?" Aria said out loud then she showed the letter to the girls. "Lights out?" the three girls said out loud. Just as they all said the words, the lights of the house all turned off and a loud bang came from the living room. "What was that?" Emily asked.

All the girls looked towards the door of Aria's room. "Maybe we should call the cops," Spencer insisted. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Good Idea," Hanna said as she pulled out her phone. "Damn it cell block," Hanna said looking at her cell phone. "Well what now?" Emily asked. Aria then swallowed hard. "Looks like we're going to have to look down stairs," Aria suggested as she walked over to her door and opened it

.

At frist Aria thought it wasn't a good idea but she wanted to know who A- was. all four of the girl's walked down the stairs to find something very shocking. "Dad!" Aria screamed as she ran down the stairs to find her father hanging down with a big cut out of the word A- on his chest. The rest of the girls stood back in shock. Without any warning the lights came back on with Aria crying on her father's death.

** Alright so this is it and well I didn't wrtie this chapter I will write the next one Kodiwolf321 wrote this one and so tell me what you think and how it went and what I need to fix and well here you go smiles :D**


End file.
